Aku Cemburu Sawamura
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Bagi Sawamura yang penggila baseball, tentu saja olah raga tersebut menjadi prioritas dalam pikirannya. Pelajaran di sekolahnya pun kalah dalam hal mengambil tempat di antara sel-sel otaknya, tapi jika kau bertanya prioritas di hatinya. Ya ... Kau tahulah siapa itu. MiyuSawa


**Daiya no A milik Terajima Yuuji**

 **Warning : BL(of course), MiyuxSawa, Typo(s), Gaje, berbelit-belit, OOC, no-beta, dll.**

 **By : Arina Ash**

 **Saya menolak menyesali keberadaan fic ini.**

OooOooO

Bagi Sawamura yang penggila baseball, tentu saja olah raga tersebut menjadi prioritas dalam pikirannya. Pelajaran di sekolahnya pun kalah dalam hal mengambil tempat di antara sel-sel otaknya, tapi jika kau bertanya prioritas di hatinya. Ya ... Kau tahulah siapa itu.

Namanya Miyuki Kazuya, Catcher ngeselin yang hobi ngerjain orang sana-sini. Bisa serius juga sih, apalagi kalo udah main baseball tapi ya itu kalo udah absurd sumpah dia itu aneh. Luar biasa aneh. Tapi ngangenin.

Salah satu contohnya adalah,

"Sawamura."

Sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, menariknya mendekat dan membuatnya duduk di atas pangkuan si kapten baseball berkaca mata di bench terdekat. Padahal latihan masih berlangsung, meski pelatih entah kemana perginya. Tapi bukankah sebagai kapten yang baik dia tidak seharusnya mengganggu sesi latihannya dengan Haruichi ataupun aksi saling bersaingnya dengan Ace—Meski Sawamura tidak menerima ini—di tim mereka, Furuya.

Mengabaikan bagaimana wakil kapten berambut unik berteriak-teriak dengan kata kasar yang seharusnya tidak di ucapkan di lingkungan sekolah. Miyuki meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Sawamura yang memerah. Mereka jadi tontonan. Astaga kemana otak orang ini?

"Miyuki!" Sawamura menggeliat, memberontak meski hal itu membuat tangan Miyuki lebih erat melingkar. "Kita sedang latihan."

"Aku cemburu."

Sawamura terdiam agaknya dia syok atas pernyataan tiba yang diutarakan Miyuki. Hei bahkan Sawamura yakin dia tidak melakukan apapun. Sementara itu Kuramochi sudah kabur duluan entah karena apa. Haruichi memerah yang kemudian ikut menghilang. Sementara Furuya mencari catcher lain yang mau—dan mampu—menangkap lemparannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MIYUKI KAZUYA?" Sebuah teriakan menggema di seluruh lapangan. Namun tidak ada satupun yang mau menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Aku cemburu Sawamura."

Dengan nada merajuk, Miyuki sekali lagi mengulang pernyataannya. Nafasnya berhembus menerpa telinga Sawamura yang secara perlahan tapi pasti merubah warna menjadi merah. Miyuki menyeringai, dia tahu benar Sawamura lemah terhadap itu. Telinga dan lehernya sensitif sekali.

Mencoba menenangkan diri, Sawamura berdeham, "Cemburu karena apa?"

"Pada Haruichi."

Sawamura mengerutkan kening. Memang apa yang dia lakukan dengan Haruichi? "Aku dan Haruichi hanya mengobrol biasa."

Miyuki menghirup aroma keringat Sawamura yang menetes di lehernya, "Pada Furuya."

"Kau bahkan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Furuya sebagai Battery, bodoh."

Urat kesabaran Sawamura hampir putus, apalagi melihat Miyuki masih terus menyebutkan daftar kecemburuannya yang tak masuk akal, "Pada Chris-senpai."

"AKU HANYA MEMINTA PENDAPAT!" Satu teriakan lagi lolos dari mulutnya. Miyuki memang tidak bisa di ajak bersabar.

"Pada Kanemaru."

"Dia mengajariku, astaga."

Dan Miyuki masih tidak peduli, "Pada Kuramochi."

Cukup Sawamura sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Miyuki bisa cemburu pada Kuramochi. Oh damn, mana mungkin dia melakukan apa-apa dengan Kuramochi yang merupakan kekasih Haruichi, sahabatnya sendiri?

Karena itulah Sawamura melepaskan tangan Miyuki dari pinggangnya paksa, kemudian berdiri dan menghadap Miyuki yang kemudian menangkup pipinya. Oh sial, ekspresi aneh macam apa yang di tunjukkan Miyuki sekarang. Datar, menatap ke tepat di matanya—yang membuat Sawamura menjadi salah tingkah, dan entah bagaimana Sawamura menjelaskannya.

"Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan sekolah, Baseball, dan Kau, Miyuki."

Miyuki meraih sepasang tangan Sawamura yang menangkup pipinya. "Dan tidur,"

"Hah?" Sawamura mengerjap bingung. "Tentu saja aku tidur, bodoh."

"Dengan Kuramochi," ucap Miyuki datar.

Urat-urat kesabaran dia mendekatkan wajahnya, sangat dekat, dengan wajah Miyuki. Kemudian berteriak tepat di sana, "ITU KARENA AKU SATU KAMAR DENGANNYA!"

Tanpa Sawamura duga, Miyuki dengan cepat mengecup bibirnya. Hanya kecupan ringan karena Sawamura secara reflek menarik wajahnya dengan semburat merah yang mengalahkan tomat.

Miyuki menyeringai, "Aku tahu." Kemudian tertawa senang, "Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksimu. Aku sedang bosan. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Sawamura."

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

Satu lagi teriakan terakhir mengiri langkah ringan Miyuki sembari tertawa senang meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sedang memasang wajah semerah tomat perpaduan malu dan marah.

Lihat bukan? Miyuki selalu saja bertingkah absurd dan membuat Sawamura jengkel setengah mati. Tapi namanya juga Miyuki Kazuya. Seabsurd apapun tingkahnya, Sawamura toh tetap jatuh hati padanya. Ehem aku juga.

 **END**

 **Lol**

 **Ini GaJe.**

 **Hai saya baru sampai disini /letakin barang bawaan/ eh**

 **Saya kesini naik kapal MiyuSawa. Habis manis amat sih. Ehm ... itu ff pertama saya. GaJe emang. Seperti biasa Fluffy itu bukan keahlian saya. Meski memang saya nggak ahli nulis sih. Tapi saya susah bikin yang manis-manis. Lol**

 **Terimakasih sudah mau mampir.**

 **Sampai jumpa di Fic lainnya.**


End file.
